Jack's First Pirating Adventure
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Teague ends up taking five year old Jack on a short trip while Danielle is at the doctor's office, that ends up on land...
1. Who's He?

"I don't think that's a good idea, Danielle." Teague said, running his hand through his greasy hair. He had just got back from Madagascar, to restock before going to Singapore, when his wife told him that she needed his to watch Jack while she went to the doctor's office. After he told her that he had to go sailing as soon as possible, she said he should bring Jack with him.

"Well, he should go. If he's going to be a pirate in the future, might as well get him used to the sea at an early age, no?" She said, already folding his clothes. "After all, I can't bring him, not after what happened last time."

"What happened last time that was so bad that you wont bring him back?" Teague asked. He didn't realize how long he was in Madagascar until then, which is what usually happens. He would go sailing, then come back to find Jack noticeably taller then when he left. It never really bother him too much, until he saw the boy walk in. The five year old boy was soaked, as if he just went for a swim in the ocean, and from the fish in his boot, it was obvious that he did.

"Oi Jackie! Didn't I tell ye not to go swimming alone?" Danielle said. "And tell you to take off yer boots before swimming?" The five year old boy nodded, then looked at Teague, clearly not recognizing him. Jack tilted his head to the side, as if it would help.

"Who's he?" Jack asked, giving up on trying to remember.

"Jack. He's yer father." Danielle said. She was trying not to sound angry at both of them. She was angry for Jack for not remembering and at Teague for not being there for them. She knew that Teague didn't want to say he was the father, but it was obvious that he was.

"Oh yeah!" Jack said brightly. "You mean that son of a-"

"Jack Sparrow!" Danielle and Teague both shouted at him, shocked by what he almost said.

"Jackie, who taught ye that?" Teague asked, getting over the shock, but trying not to laugh.

"Uncle Brannigan." Jack said. "He called you that after Grandmama told him about one of your adventures." Then he turned to his mother. "And I didn't not go swimming alone. I went swimming with the fishies."

"Jack Sparrow, go to yer room, and change before you catch a cold." Danielle said, handing him some clean clothes. After Jack left, Danielle turned to Teague. "Teague, I think it would help if he-"

"Say no more." Teague said, interrupting her. "I'll take him with me. He needs to see that the world is much bigger than these islands." Then he thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. "I could also use a cabin boy."

"Teague!" Danielle shouted.

"I'm just joking!" Teague said smiling. "Any way, I need to leave tonight to be able to 'help' a merchant ship 'trade' it's goods."

Danielle handed him a bag, along with Jack's jacket. "That's it. Make sure he eats his vegetables, savvy?" She said, smiling. Then she straightened out his jacket. "I'm sure ye'll make a fine sailor out of him."


	2. The Failed Raid

It was early the next morning as Teague was searching the Misty Lady. He went to check on Jack, only to find an empty hammock. Worried that the boy was getting into things he shouldn't, particularly the rum locker, Teague started looking for him. He was just about to give up when he heard shouting from the deck. "MAN, ER, BOY OVER BOARD!"

"Bloody hell." Teague mumbled to himself, knowing who went overboard. When he got up to the deck, everybody was silent, including Jack. Teague shook his head at his crew. "GET BACK TO WORK!" After they started working, Teague grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into his cabin. Teague practically threw him into a chair, then sat down at his desk.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked, looking at the cabin's walls. He could see all kinds of things from around the world. From a feathered head dress, to a gong, from a mummified cat, to a painting of a sunset, and more, along with the usual things a captain would have.

"Next time, tell me if ye wants to go swimming." Teague said, pulling an apple out of his jacket pocket and tossing it to Jack. Teague noticed that, out of all the things in the cabin, Jack had his eyes glued to a simple red bandanna. Teague himself had no idea why he picked up that bandanna, besides the fact that it was red. "Ye likes that?"

"Aye." Jack said. "Where did you get all of this stuff?" Teague couldn't help but notice that Jack's words were slightly slurred...

"Jackie, did ye drink out of a bottle like this?" Teague asked, holding up a rum bottle. Even before the boy nodded, he could tell by the slight sway and even slighter smell of rum that it was true. "Oi, what am I going to do with ye?"

"I don't know." Jack said, shrugging. "So, where did you get all this stuff?" Jack started walking around to get a better view of things.

"Around the world, mostly stuff I plundered from the rich." Teague said, smiling at the memories. "The greatest things I could find."

"The word 'greatest' being used very loosely, I hope." Jack said, holding the mummified cat. He had read about these things, but never saw one before. Now he wished he ever sees one again.

"CAPTAIN! WE'VE SPOTTED THE SHIP!" One on the crew members shouted.

"Jackie, you stay right in this cabin, savvy?" Teague ordered, still thinking that this was crazy. After Jack nodded, Teague left.

About ten minutes after that, Jack heard the first round of cannon fire. He was amazed by how loud it was, and how much the Lady could rock and still remain afloat. Jack, with his curiosity taking over, wanted to see the cannons...

A few minutes later, the crew of the other ship, which turned out to be pirates trying to trap the Lady, started boarding. Teague soon found himself locked in a sword fight with the other ship's captain. The other man soon knocked the sword out of Teague's hand, then punched him. "Any last words, Captain Teague?"

Suddenly, they both heard a gunshot and Teague's attacker fell to the deck, dead. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the five year old holding a smoking pistol. The other ship's first mate pointed a sword at Jack. "Who's this?"

"'This' is Jack Sparrow." Jack said, pulling out a knife.

The man shook his head. "We'll be seeing ye again, Teague." Then the other crew left. Jack was about to throw his knife at the man, when Teague grabbed his wrist.


	3. EAT YER BLOODY VEGETABLES!

Later that night, Teague and Jack were eating dinner. Teague was silent, wither from being tricked or out of anger, Jack couldn't tell. He could tell, though, that the older man was deep in a thought.

'_That was too close.'_ Teague thought. _'If they had found out that Jackie's my son, he might've been kidnaped, possibly even killed right in front of me.'_ Then he shook his head. _'Gotta be more careful about that. I'm defiantly going to lock the door next time._ He wanted something to distract himself from his thought, and soon noticed something.

"Jackie, eat yer vegetables." Teague said.

"But they're gross!" Jack said. He had been pushing them to one side of his plate, as far from himself a possible.

"I said eat yer vegetables." Teague said, starting to get angry.

"No." Jack said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"JACK TEAGUE SPARROW, EAT YER BLOODY VEGETABLES!" Teague shouted, finally losing his temper. He then heard some laughing from the deck.

Jack poked his vegetables with his fork, then pushed the plate away. He smiled at Teague's furious face. Jack stood up from the table, then pulled on his jacket.

"I DON'T THINK YER DONE EATING YET." Teague said, pointing at Jack's plate.

"You said to eat my 'bloody vegetables' but since none of them are bloody, I don't have to eat them, savvy?" Then he went out to the deck, ready to play with the crew, who were already fond of him.

Teague shook his head. _'I've got to find a way to make sure no one finds any connection between me and Jackie.'_ Then he looked at a scar on his arm. _'Especially anyone who might use that fact to their advantage.' _He walked over to the door and found some of the crew talking to Jack. "GET BACK TO WORK! JACKIE, GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

Teague, wanting to think some more now had a new problem: Jack wanted to be entertained. Teague was too tired to be entertaining a five year old, so he got some juice, and slipped some rum in. "Jackie, I got ye some juice!"


	4. Edward Teague'

The next day, they were back in Shipwreck Cove. While Jack played with some random dog with a set of keys in his mouth, Teague told Danielle about what happened, leaving out the part with Jack drinking rum, twice, in the study. Danielle understood the problem, but was quicker to come to a solution. "Teague, ye should change yer name."

"Why should I change it? And what to?" Teague asked, then he understood. If he had a fake name, at least for now, no one would know about Jack being his son. It would work too, since everybody knew him as Teague, besides his family. "Teague would have to be the last name."

"How about Edward?" Danielle asked. "Edward Teague, could work."

"Captain Edward Teague, luv." Teague said. "And why Edward? What kind of pirate has the name Edward?"

"After my late uncle." Danielle said. Teague thought she was joking, until he smirk met with her straight face.

"CAPTAIN!" They heard a crew member shout from out side. "JACK'S GONE MISSING! SOME ONE TAKED HIM!"

Both Teague and Danielle stood up from their seats, then Teague motioned for her to sit back down. "Don't worry luv, I'll take care of this." Then he grinned at her, a smile that Jack could already mimic. "It's just business, between two captains. After all, I'm just a captain in this situation."

Out in a field, a man held Jack in one arm, a pistol in the other. This man was not in a good mood. He looked like he was from out of town, with the silk cloth around his head, like Teague's bandana, and the foreign robes. Jack was curious about where he was from. "Are you from Asia?"

"Why does a bilge rat like ye want to know?" The man asked.

"Just curious, that's all." Jack said, playing with the sleeve of his own shirt.

"Aye, I'm from Singapore."

"I heard the food's good."

"Aye. There aint nothin' like Singapore food!"

"HOLD IT! Teague shouted, finally catching up. "DROP THE BOY!"

"What, worried bout yer son?" The man asked.

"My son? No, he's me wife's boy, not mine." Teague said, as if telling the truth.

"Is that true boy?"

Jack shrugged. "Aye, I'm just the cabin boy on his ship. I got the job since my Mum's the captain's wife, but I'm not in any way shape or form related to Captain Teague." Teague was surprised that Jack caught on that quickly, and how honest he sounded. The man, looking stunned for 'not getting the facts straight', dropped Jack and ran.


	5. The New Pirate Lord

Teague walked back to the house, holding Jack's hand. The boy looked around at random things on the way back; some trees, a butterfly, a cloud, anything. After noticing the dog was gone, he kept walking until they got to the house's study.

"Jackie!" Danielle said, rushing over to her son. "Are ye alright? Did ye get hurt?"

"I think those two questions pretty much mean the same thing." Jack pointed out.

"Aye, he's fine." Danielle and Teague both said at the same time. Then Danielle turned to Teague. "Who was he?"

"I don't know, but I think he was sent here by someone." Teague said, rubbing his chin.

"Do ye have any enemies in Singapore?" Jack asked, playing with the knife he had on the Lady.

"Do ye think Sao Feng might've sent him?" Teague asked Danielle, before kneeling down in front of Jack. "Jackie, did he have a dragon tattoo?"

"No. I didn't see one." Jack said. "But he did have a silk cloth over his forehead the whole time."

"If he was working for Sao Feng, he'd have a dragon tattoo showing the whole time, for all to see." Teague said.

"I don't think I like where this is headed." Danielle said, pulling the knife out of Jack's hand.

"What if he was a spy?" Jack asked. "Becky, old Rusty Knicker's daughter, said that the British are sending spies out to all parts of the World, looking for the Pirate Lords." Then Jack tilted his head in confusing. "What are Pirate Lords?"

"Jackie, stop tilting yer head like some stupid mutt." Teague said. "There are nine Pirate Lords, the Brethren Court. They've only met three times, so many Pirate Lords have lived their who lives not attending a single meeting. Ye know that big heavy book." He pointed at a book on it's usual place, on the desk. Jack nodded.

"That book is the Pirata Codex, the Pirate Code. We pirates live by the rules written on those pages." Teague continued. "The book also has the names of the rigens and requirements for becoming a Lord, or the Pirate King." Then he smiled at Jack, knowing that his son was ready.

That night, while Jack was asleep, Teague walked over to his bed. He then carefully lifted his son's head and wrapped the red bandana around his head, along with a string of beads, ending with a silver coin. Then he looked over at the music box playing the melody to 'Hoist the Colors'.

"With the keys to the cage, and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's green." He sang, before closing the box. "Congrats Jackie, yer a Pirate Lord now, of the Caribbean." Then he smiled. "One day, I know ye'll make us proud."


End file.
